L'origine des sorciers
by A-Journey-to-Hogwarts
Summary: Hécate est rancunière... Elle voudrait briller, être vénérée et crainte. Mais que font les sorciers là-dedans ? OS


L'origine des sorciers

Il y a des légendes qui disent que des dieux gouvernent notre monde. Des dieux puissants et belliqueux, mais aussi bons envers les mortels. Ils contrôlent les éléments, ont le pouvoir de vie et de mort, décident de la durée des saisons... Certains disent que de tous les dieux de toutes les civilisations, seulement certains ont une identité propre. Pour les plus puissants d'entre eux comme Zeus, Poséidon, Hadès, Jupiter, Neptune, Pluton, Baldr, Phoebus... Ils ont plusieurs personnalités et ont seulement changé de nom et d'attribut. Leur culte a été modifié au fil des siècles, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de ressemblance avec ce qu'il était avant. Certaines divinités n'étaient vénérées que dans une seule civilisation, et n'avaient donc pas le même problème que les autres. Car oui, ils en avaient un : ces multiples personnalités étaient compliquées à gérer, et elles pouvaient rendre fou à force de déchirer les dieux entre deux civilisations, et même entre deux âges. Il suffisait simplement d'évoquer le nom du conducteur des Muses en pays celtique pour que Lug se transforme en Apollon. C'était très dur à vivre et ils leur arrivaient d'incarner deux divinités différentes à la fois, comme Héra en Junon.

Pour les demi-dieux ce n'était pas plus simple car ils pouvaient être descendants de dieux grecs et avoir un frère romain -deux demi-dieux dans une même famille était assez rare, et en ayant un parent divin avec une autre de sa personnalité l'était encore plus. Ils avaient parfois du mal à se distinguer les uns des autres, et pouvaient préférer l'apparence d'un dieu plutôt qu'une autre, et des guerres éclataient. Il fallait donc les séparer; les grecs restèrent entre eux tout comme les romains. Bien sûr, les mortels ignoraient ces conflits et vivaient normalement. Ils étaient très pieux et organisaient des jeux, des fêtes et des spectacles pour vénérer leur panthéon, sacrifiaient des bêtes et brûlaient de l'encens. Ils craignaient plus que tout Leur courroux, et guettaient le moindre fait étrange ou le moindre nuage noir qui pourraient couvrir leur ciel si bleu. Pour connaître leur avenir, ils consultaient des oracles et des augures. Les divinités des guerres étaient les plus importantes à leurs yeux, les soldats ne pouvaient partir en campagnes sans les avoir priés.

Mais les dieux sous les feux de la rampe attiraient les jalousies de ceux qui était moins vénérés, et ceux-ci cherchaient des moyens pour leur faire payer cela. Parmi eux Hécate, la déesse aux trois visages, tantôt jeune fille à la peau pâle et aux cheveux de jais, femme sévère et vielle femme, décida qu'elle était considérée comme une divinité bien trop bienveillante, et devint peu à peu maléfique, s'apparentant à la mort et à la sorcellerie. Les mortels la craignaient et évitaient de voyager lors des nuits sans Lune de peur de ne jamais revenir, les voleurs étaient sous sa protection. La déesse de la Magie était très puissante lors de ces nuits, et se confronter à elle se finissait par une mort atroce pour tous les mortels qui osaient la défier car même les Olympiens ne sortaient pas toujours victorieux. Leur ego en prenait un coup, mais ils ne la considéraient tout de même pas comme une adversaire de haut niveau et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Que leur fallait-il pour reconnaître ses pouvoirs ? Elle réalisa ensuite qu'une armée serait une bonne idée pour plier les dieux à sa volonté. Elle convoqua quelques centaines de fidèles dans une clairière lors d'une nuit sans Lune, sa magie étant à sa plus forte intensité, et de sa voix claire les bénit. Elle les dota de pouvoirs magiques puissants leur permettant de façonner les éléments et de métamorphoser les objets, les animaux et les personnes. Ils pouvaient même se matérialiser et disparaître à volonté. Hécate les prévînt immédiatement sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas montrer aux autres mortels leurs nouveaux pouvoirs sous peine de mort, ils devaient les garder secrets.

La déesse aux trois visages enseigna les secrets de la Magie pendant des mois afin qu'ils soient prêts à combattre. Et lorsque le jour de la bataille arriva - qui avait été planifié longtemps en avance et dans un secret absolu - les sorciers abandonnèrent leur déesse car leur peur des Olympiens était plus forte que leur gratitude envers leur protectrice. Hécate était tellement hors d'elle que, ne pouvant les maudire ou leur supprimer leurs dons, elle les condamna au rejet des _moldus_, et chaque cinquième enfant d'un cinquième enfant serait maudit et ne posséderait pas de pouvoirs. Son armée s'éparpilla dans le monde en se reproduisant, et le nombre de sorciers augmentait de plus en plus. Quelques rares sorciers restèrent avec la déesse de la magie pour se faire pardonner, et ils devinrent d'immenses mages et magiciennes, les plus grands de leur temps. Les meilleurs furent immortels et durent servir leur déesse pour toujours.

Quand le christianisme fit son apparition et que de plus en plus de gens se reconvertissaient, les dieux ne savaient plus quoi faire. Alors comme ça, un seul dieu pouvait tout gouverner ? Mais d'où tenaient-ils ça ? Ils durent se faire petits, et à mesure des siècles, ils ne furent vus que comme des légendes. Seuls les demi-dieux savaient qu'ils existaient, leur période de gloire était terminée. Même les sorciers avaient oubliés leur origine et disaient qu'ils ont toujours existé. C'est à cet instant là que les principes de Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé et Né Moldu apparurent.

En se reproduisant, leur puissance s'amenuisait jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une moyenne de puissance. Ils restèrent excellents en Magie, mais moins qu'avec Hécate.

La déesse resta toujours fidèle à elle-même, maléfique, et enseignait sa sorcellerie à ceux qui seraient prêts à mourir pour elle. La fée Morgane fut son élève, Merlin que très peu de temps, et beaucoup d'autres. Personne ne savait qu'elle était derrière ça, et Mordred était son protégé. Elle voulait qu'il devienne roi mais échoua.

Au final, au XXIe siècle, les dieux ne savent toujours pas qu'une armée à été montée dans le but de les détruire, et ils ne le sauront probablement jamais, les sorciers aiment vivre cachés.

La morale de cette histoire, en fait, est que les sorciers qui se qualifient de Sangs-Purs ne le sont pas, ils sont juste des mortels graciés par une déesse assoiffée de vengeance.


End file.
